The Boy With The Bread
by harrypotterlove16
Summary: A twist to the original, mainly because it's from Peeta's POV, but with a few other things omitted or added in depending on how i would write it if i was Suzanne Collins. Rated M for safety because I'm not too sure what is classed as each rating.
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, that genius creation is all down to the wonderful Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I woke with a start, like every morning; but today was different, it was my first day of school and the anticipation was beginning to trickle into my bloodstream as I hobbled out of bed, over to my window and opened the curtain. A pathetic excuse for a curtain it was full of holes, hanging by a few tendrils and very translucent.

I looked for a few minutes, out of the window, and across the small district where I live; the poorest, smallest and most pathetic of the twelve that surround the Captiol and we make up the country of Panem. From my window I could see all of the shops, though there are few, I could see the Hob and I could just make out a few houses that mark the beginning of the Seam. District 12 always gives the effect of a black and white picture; the streets are long since blackened from the years of coal dust embedded into them. All of the residents are pale and underfed and the clothes that we wear are mostly colourless or black. We have no real desire to stand out, no occasion calls for it.

Eventually I pull myself away from the window and knowing that my parents were already busy downstairs I began to get dressed and sorted for the day by myself. I changed into a neat set of clothes, ready since last night, combed my blond hair wanting to make the right impression and brushed my teeth.

Once I had made my way downstairs, I grabbed the slice of burned bread that mother had no doubt laid out for me and the cup of water next to it. I forced the spoiled slice down my throat, coaxing it with the water and when I was done headed to where I knew my father would be.

Since my mother had no real care for me or my older brothers I would have to rely on my father to accompany me to school. As I suspected he was in the bakery, kneading dough as he usually does and looking as happy as ever. He was always in a good mood, something I could never quite understand.

He notices me come in without me having to say a word.

'Are you ready to go, son?' he asks with an assuring smile.

'Yes father.' I beam back at him knowing that my happiness brings him happiness.

'Are you nervous?' he asks as he leaves the dough, that is well kneaded, on the side to rise while he is absent, and removes his apron.

I shake my head with a huge grin. 'Not at all father. I'm quite excited really.'

'That's my boy.' He says as he hangs his apron on a hook grabs his coat and places an arm around my shoulder.

As we make our way to the small school that I will spend the next thirteen years of my life in learning things I never knew... obviously. I would also get to meet many new people as I'd kept to myself, mostly because the nearest children to my house were those from the Seam which mother despised. I'd heard her call them every bad word in the book at least twice over. I seemed to have no aversion to them, they were only children like me but just to appease her I kept my distance. Now that I was at school though, I could mingle without my mother's prying eye to shout at me for conversing with them.

As we were walking I couldn't help but think whether or not deep down I was kind of nervous. What if I wasn't good enough, or clever enough, or funny enough to fit in? I tried to push this out of my mind and carried at a steady pace down the road.

It didn't take us long to reach the school and I could see lots of black haired and grey eyed children, Seam children already. One caught my eye straight away. A girl.

The only girl I'd ever spoken to was Delly; a girl who was not from the Seam so my mother approved, one day I had been painting in the back garden when she walked up to me and said hello. Out of politeness I had said it back and expected her to carry on the conversation, but she walked off. The next time I was outside the same thing happened. Again and again it happened until I was the one to tell her my name and since then we'd talked a little more each time. She was nice. That's all i really know.

This girl, the girl in the red dress with two black braids hanging down her back, was something else. She seemed different just by the look of her. She was talking to a man I assumed was her father; he was kneeling down in front of her and was whispering what seemed to be words of encouragement to comfort her. i could only see her from the side but her face suddenly lit up and she nodded enthusiastically to her father. He smiled and told her something else; he then kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek before turning to go. She smiled after him until he had gone from her view and she turned and skipped into the school still beaming.

My father was standing behind me the whole time I was watching her.

'She's special, that girl.' He said abruptly.

'How do you know father?' I turned to face him, perplexed by his statement.

'She's just like her father.'

'How do you know that he's special?'

He smiled slightly, like he was thinking of a distant memory.

'Well, son, I wanted to marry her mother who was a merchant's daughter. She worked in the local apothecary, had healers hands from the day she was born was what everybody said. I had my heart set on her and for a while I thought I was in with a chance until a coal miner caught her eye. I still thought I could have married her at that point, until he opened his mouth and sang. Much to my dismay he was indescribable when he used his voice, even the birds stop to listen.'

I contemplated this for a moment but before I could ask him anymore questions he kissed my forehead, ruffled my hair then smoothed it down again and turned to go.

'Don't forget Peeta, amaze them by showing them that you have a way with words. You're the smartest five-year old I know, make them see it too. I'll see you later son.'

I smiled at him as he went. It was though he had read the doubts in my mind, managing to squash them with few words of comfort like he usually does. I make my way inside to start the routine of school.


	2. Chapter 2: First Song

**Thank you to Selande for pointing out my mistake in chapter one, i'm hoping it saved the change i made :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, that is all down to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

My father was right; I charmed the teacher with my words without even realizing what I was doing. I made friends after only two minutes of my first lesson and it turns out I wasn't half bad at most of the work set.

By the end of lunch I had decided that my two favourite friends were Delly because she was weird, in a good and funny way, and Sam because he gave me a strawberry after I said I'd never had one. They're delicious by the way.

After lunch had finished I headed for the music class as the teacher had instructed us to do so before we were dismissed from an earlier lesson. I had told Sam and Delly to meet me there because I needed to go to the bathroom first. Fortunately the bathroom was near to the classroom and I didn't get lost on my way, in fact I was the second to arrive. The first was The Girl. I still didn't know her name.

She was sat on the floor playing with the hem of her dress, humming to herself an unfamiliar tune. She turned to look at me as soon as she heard me enter, she smiled a little and went back to the hem of her dress.

Being brave I decided to introduce myself.

'I'm Peeta.' I said, sitting on the spot next to her.

She turned to look at me again, a little startled that I'd sat right next to her.

'I'm Katniss.' She whispered.

She had a very interesting name, I was worried I might forget it, but then I realized I'd never forget her. I was about to ask her some more questions but at that point the teacher and the rest of the students began to file in. Sam and Delly sat next to me and I was pulled into a conversation with them, regrettably leaving Katniss to tend to her hem again.

The teacher shushed us and began with her lesson. I zoned out for most of it.

'Who knows the valley song?' was the question that grabbed my attention.

Katniss' hand shot straight up, you could see the excitement in her eyes at the chance of singing for people. This is what her father must have told her to do. Show her talent for singing at every possible opportunity. The light in her eyes was the same as earlier when she spoke to her father so i knew straight away that that was the task he had set her, and as she got up and positioned herself on a stool for everyone to see i knew we'd all be blow away, my own father doesn't exaggerate. She cleared her throat and I waited in anticipation.

She glanced at me and gave me a tiny smile.

Then she opened her mouth and began to sing.

It was an experience like I'd never seen or heard before. I knew why her father had won over her mother so effortlessly. She could change the world with that voice of hers. I was absolutely enchanted and completely won over.

At that moment it was like something had shifted in my mind.

At that moment I knew I would not stop until I had fought tooth and nail for her hand, heart and being.

At that moment, like her mother, I knew I was a goner.

* * *

**A/N This was a really short one, but i wanted to end it there so i didn't drag it out longer than it needed, the next chapter will be a time jump :)**

**I also apologize for any 'spelling mistakes' like 'favourite'... I'm British :)**

**Also, like i said i don't own The Hunger Games, but i do own my new character Sam :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Last of Her Happiness?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games... Unfortunately.**

* * *

**6 Years Later**

It was one of those rare school days where my two best friends, Delly and Sam were both absent from school. I guess I didn't mind too much, but I never really talked to anyone else. I had other friends that I ate with just so I wasn't alone but other than that I pretty much kept to myself on those rare days.

Other than that, today was no different.

I arrived to class a little later than usual after having a small accident in the bakery with a sack of flour and having to change at the last minute. My teacher didn't mind too much but I was welcomed with the sight of my empty desk staring back at me; the first sign Delly and Sam were absent.

Nevertheless I took my seat and retrieved my books from my bag and tried to concentrate on the lesson at hand. No such luck was given to me as I mindlessly began to sketch on a scrap piece of paper. I didn't even know what I was trying to draw, the lines just appeared on the paper, my hand a step ahead of my mind which was a step behind.

'Can I borrow a pencil?' asked a voice from my right. It made me start a little but I knew who it was. I always knew when it was her.

'Sure.' I smiled at her; she was always forgetting her pencil so I made sure to keep a spare for her.

I rummaged around in my bag and produced a slightly sharp pencil for her.

'Thanks Peeta, I can always count on you.' She beamed. Yes you can Katniss, always.

My hand again began to wonder across the paper, picking up where it left off and gradually an image began to take shape. It was a scene I remembered well from when I was five; my first day of school. It was of Katniss and her father, when he was giving her the little pep talk that I witnessed silently before my father told me of her and her father's ability to sing. I hadn't noticed, but Katniss was avidly watching as I sketched.

'Wow, you're really good.' She said, making me start again. She was so silent.

'Thanks.' I mumble, I try to hide the blush that I can feel creeping up my cheek because it's a drawing of her and I don't know how she'll react to that.

She stares at it for a few more minutes before noticing that it is her and questioning me on why I drew it.

'I'm not sure really, to be truthfully honest. I just let my hand draw what it wanted and it produced this.' I smile, trying to act as nonchalant as I can. I don't think it worked.

She contemplates this, though. Her face shows no tell tale sign of what she is really thinking, but finally she speaks.

'Do you think maybe I could have that?' she asks sort of shyly. I pause for a second. _She _wants _my _drawing. _Katniss Everdeen_ wants my drawing?! I'm so taken aback I don't hide the shock on my face. She takes it as a no. 'I mean, it's okay if not... it's just that it's my father's birthday and I have nothing to give him.' I still don't say anything. She looks ashamed of herself and apologizes, turning back to her work with a flush in her cheeks.

What are you playing at Peeta Mellark! The girl you've been crushing on forever asks you for a drawing that _you_ did and you just sit there gawking like a wet lemon! Pull yourself together!

I shake myself out of it and quickly finish my sketch. Once I'm satisfied I take a deep breath and tap Katniss on the shoulder. She turns to me and has a slightly harder look on her face than a few minutes ago, not from anger just a mask that she sometimes wears. Oops.

I hand her my sketch. 'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to come across like you couldn't have it. I was a little shocked in all honesty.' I can feel myself beginning to blush. 'I really want you to have it.' I say with a smile.

A grin spreads slowly across her face. She embraces me in a tight hug. 'Thank you so much Peeta! My dad will love it!'

As she pulls away, I notice her eyes flicker towards my hair. I look up, stupidly because I'm never going to be able to see what she is seeing.

'You have some flour in your hair.' She almost whispered with a slight smirk.

She reached over and brushed it away, I could see the flecks float down onto my desk as she did so. I smiled at her and she let out a small giggle. It was the most adorable thing I'd ever heard.

I was about to say something witty and flirtatious, but the sirens began to ring. Oh dear god. The horrified look on Katniss' face confirmed what I was thinking. The mines.

Before I could say anything she was up out of her chair like a shot and was rushing through the hallways to look for her sister, Prim. I didn't want to call after her I knew she'd want to find out as soon as possible what had happened and whether her coal miner of a father was...

Anyway, I pick up my bag and begin to head out of the classroom. I pause a second and glance over my shoulder at Katniss' desk. She left the sketch of her and her father, I didn't have the heart to leave it and have it swept away for trash. Quickly I hurried over and collected it for safe keeping, stowing it away for when Katniss was ready for it. I knew that it wouldn't be soon, but knowing her the little that I did, she would want it eventually.

* * *

**A/N I actually really like this chapter, it is slightly out of character for both of them because i would have had him talk to Katniss more when they were younger and i have my reasons as to why Katniss is giggling too :) and it worked better this way further along in the story :)**


	4. Chapter 4: I Can Give You Words

**Thank you for the few wonderful reviews so far, they make my day when i read them :)**

**I'm not so confident about this chapter and i don't know how it's going to go down with you all but enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games... apparently ;)**

* * *

A week.

It took her a week to come back to school.

I waited every day; every day I was on edge, watching the door, waiting for her to open it so I could see how she was. Trivial, I know, her dad was blown up in the mines and I wonder how she is. I know how she is, but I still need to see it to believe it.

After that week, the day she returned I gave her until lunch I would try talk to her. I knew that she'd need space and that others would surround her and ask questions and give their sympathy etcetera. The way she came across the few times I spoke to her was that she didn't particularly like being bothered about the same thing over and over. This didn't help with adding to the list of conversation starters between me and her.

It almost took me until lunch to figure out what I would say to her anyway; so leaving her be in the lessons we shared together was quite easy until I eventually figured a way to start the conversation in a way that didn't include her dad.

I saw her sitting by herself, so I took this as my chance; I think if anyone else tried to sit with her she'd rip their head off, but I have a feeling she'll accept me for a little while.

I shoot Sam and Delly a look to pre-warn them that I am heading over to Katniss and not them. They accept because they know how I feel about her.

I cautiously sit down next to her, placing my brown paper bag on the table. 'Hey Katniss, terrible weather we're having, right?' I ask with a slight smile, enough so she knows that I'm kind of joking around with her but not too much so she thinks I'm completely oblivious to everything.

She doesn't say anything. For a moment I think I've done something wrong, said the wrong thing. Maybe I should've asked her how she was, like everyone else. She shows no emotion until her eyes begin to well up, tears threatening to spill over. Oh good lord, I've done it, I'm the one who has made her cry today. Why am I so stupid?!

I'm about to apologize profusely and comfort her, but the strangest thing happens.

She starts laughing.

Not just a quite chuckle, but an extremely loud straight from the heart laugh. It's the most wonderful sound I've ever heard and quite contagious as I find myself chuckling along with her.

At this point, I'm not as worried about those stray tears that have managed to escape. She wipes them away as her laughter calms down but the smile never leaves her face, never even falters.

'Thank you.' She almost whispers.

'For what? I was being deadly serious. I about drowned the other day walking to school what with all the rain we've been having.' I say with a crooked smile.

She laughs again, but not so loud this time.

'Thank you, Peeta, for not asking how I am. I hate when people do that. Of course I'm not okay, you don't need to ask me to know that.' Her smile falters slightly. 'This is the first time I've cried since last week.'

I'm shocked by this until I remember it's Katniss that we're talking about. She's amazingly fearless, hunting with her father since she could walk says it all really.

'Here to help, always.' I say with a smile.

'I know.' she says, mirroring my smile.

We sit in silence for a minute or two while we eat our lunches. She stops and I can sense she is about to ask me something. I look up at her.

'Peeta?' she asks, biting her lip a little.

'Katniss.' I smile. She throws me a look.

'Do you still have that... um... do you have that drawing. The one you did last week?' she asks shyly. This is the most shy I've ever seen her act and I can't figure out why she picks now to become this new sweet, innocent, shy little girl who could pass for about five. Regardless of this, I nod and pull the sketch from my backpack and slide it across the table to her.

She looks at it, studying my pencil strokes with care.

'You have an incredible memory.' She remarks.

'Thank you, it's a gift.' I smile.

'No Peeta, thank you.' She says barely audible.

She looks up at me then, right into my eyes. Her grey Seam eyes boring holes right into my soul, deep down in the depths where my feelings for her have been kept restrained. This eye contact, the intensity of this moment is weakening the bonds and soon it might get out of control. Good lord help me.

* * *

**A/N I'm a little skeptical about this chapter so if you could click that lovely review button and give me some constructive criticism if you have any that would be lovely :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Life Saver

**Disclaimer: Like really though, you think I own the Hunger Games?! No. I don't. :D**

* * *

**Five weeks later**

I hate the rain.

I wince as I burn myself on the oven, a result of my whining.

I hate the rain.

I told Katniss it was terrible weather this year.

In some respects I love the rain. Not that I can think of any right now but I'm sure there has been a time in my life where I have adored the rain and I'm sure I'll think like that in the future. Not right now, it's just so inconvenient and persistent.

I hate the rain.

Whilst I'm waiting for this batch of bread to cook, I become distracted by the screeching I can hear coming from my mother. She is out the back, screaming at someone to 'shoo'. I sneak a look out of the window and see a figure hunched in the rain by our tree. I can't quite make out who it is because of the rain.

I hate the rain.

All I can make out is hair, in a braid over the shoulder. The signature braid of only one person I know.

I also make out scraps of material on the ground in front of her now ruined. Clothes I think; a child's clothing. Oh good lord. She was trying to sell them.

For the past two weeks Katniss has been withering away in front of all our eyes, she is dangerously thin and on the brink of starvation after their money from the Capitol ran out and her mother is now incapable of providing for her children.

I can barely take my eyes away from her, her face sunken and a sickly shade of grey. The only thing that slightly distracts me is the smell of bread that is about to burn. This is what brings my mother away from the back door and into the kitchen.

'Peeta!' she screeches. She pulls the burnt loaves from the oven and chucks them onto the counter. 'You stupid boy! You are so careless!' and the abuse continues for a couple more minutes, ending with her hitting me across the face as per usual whenever I do anything wrong. She thrusts the loaves into my arms and orders me to feed them to the pigs. With that she walks away and I know that the pigs will be eating better than I will tonight.

I step outside, immediately getting pelted with rain. I rip a loaf in half and chuck it into the pen. Before I can throw the other half, I remember what distracted me. Katniss. I look over and she is still sat by the tree, watching enviously as the pigs eat better than her too. I quickly sneak a look into the bakery, finding my mother out of view and hurry through the rain to her.

'Take this.' I say, handing her the bread. She looks in complete shock.

'Peeta,' she struggles to even say my name. Oh good lord this is bad.

'Katniss, just take it.' I say and before she can resist I shove it all into her father's hunting jacket, help her up and set her on her way. She glances back at me with those grey eyes and I know the bruise on my face will be worth it; worth being distracted by her and accidentally burning the bread. I turn back and see my mother watching from the window. I know it will be worth this bruise that is coming. Katniss is always worth it. If it means saving her life I'd take a beating any day. I'd risk anything to save her.

* * *

**A/N Okay so I just want to say OMFG at the amount of views i've had in ONE WEEK! it's like 450 or something crazy like that and i've only uploaded a few chapters. You guys are awesome, no lie :)**

**And i apologize that this is really short, but i couldn't just leave this out now could I? :P**

**See that review button? I'd tap that ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: A Reaping Day

**Disclaimer: Did you know that I do not own The Hunger Games.. I know you did, I'm not cool enough for something like that to be mine :D**

* * *

**Three years later**

It's reaping day.

This will be my fourth.

There are four slips of paper in a glass bowl with the name _Peeta Mellark _on them.

The odds are in no one's favour.

I'm lucky, unlike children from the Seam, unlike Katniss, I don't need to take out the tesserae to survive. Katniss on the other hand does, meaning that her name is in there sixteen times today.

I get washed and dressed in a daze, my mind, like every year since we both turned twelve, the year her dad died, is on Katniss praying that I don't hear her name today.

When we hear the sirens my brothers and I, only one of whom is still eligable for the reaping, head for the square which is beginning to fill. We go through all of the necessary protocols and we end up in position. Everything goes in a blur, the obscene colour of the Trinket woman's outfit is giving me a headache which does not help in the matter.

I try to clear my mind as she heads for the bowl with all of the girl's names in. Please don't be Katniss. I look over to her, she's hidden well in the crowd but I manage to make quick eye contact and give her what I hope is an encouraging smile. She reciprocates.

_Evida Moors_

It's not Katniss.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I see a girl who I think is in my year at school walk towards the stage. She is shaking like a leaf.

The Trinket woman moves to the bowl which has four slips with my name on. I hope it's not me, but at least I wouldn't have to kill Katniss if it was. Actually, who am I kidding, I'd sacrifice myself for her without a doubt.

_Sam Pennell_

Crap.

I look to my left and see a look of pure shock on his face. Why him? Anyone but him.

He walks up to the stage looking as noble as he can but I know he is crying inside. I can hear crying and know straight away that it is Delly.

Both tributes are quickly led into the justice building where family and friends can say their final goodbyes. That's me. I'm a friend. A good friend of Sam.

I grab Delly who is nearly incoherent with sobs and pull her towards the justice building. Peacekeepers eventually let us through and we are told we get three minutes each. I let Delly go in first because she won't last much longer. When she comes out she curls up against the wall. I'll comfort her when I've seen Sam. I have a long while to comfort Delly, I only have three minutes with Sam.

I enter and see that he has still not shed a tear.

I straight off give him a hug. We don't usually hug like this but it may be the last time I'll see him in person.

'It's been great Peeta. I've never had a friend quite like you.' He says into my ear.

'No.' I say firmly. 'I'm not saying my goodbyes and neither should you. You can win this. You have to win this.'

'You know as well as I do that I can't win.' He says with a retired smile.

'You can't just give up before you've started!'

He hugs me again, knowing it's nearly time.

'Go get her Peeta.' He whispers. Of all the last words he could have said to me, only these four could make a tear roll down my cheek.

As I pull away I give him a nod. I will do it for him. I leave and a second tear rolls down my cheek. That is all I let escape because now I have to comfort Delly and to do that I have to be strong. It is an impossible ob to get her to move from the floor. Eventually when some peacekeepers order us out I pick her up and carry her to her home her head buried in my chest, wetting my shirt.

* * *

**A/N Firstly, I apologize if i got the number of times Katniss' name is in the reaping bowl, it's a minor detail but if i find something wrong, anything at all it bugs me :P if it is wrong i would much appreciate it if you could inform me :D**

**That lovely review button is getting kind of dusty, would you like to clean it by giving it a click? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Shoulder to a Friend

**Second upload of the day, i'm spoiling you :)**

**Disclaimer: You think ****_I_**** could ever own the Hunger Games?! You mad?! I don't for the record ;)**

* * *

The next three days we had off school; they do it every year if reaping day falls in the week. It gives people time to grieve in private; which is what Delly was inevitably doing and I left her to it, that is up until the third day when I took the opportunity to check on Delly with permission from my father to take an hour away from the bakery.

After first completing a few hours work in the kitchen when it's always a little too busy for me to not work, I hung up my apron and slipped out of the back door.

I took some bread with me, knowing Delly's parents would be busy working and she wouldn't have eaten.

It wasn't a long walk to Delly's house; it took no more than five minutes. I tentatively knocked but got no answer. As I had sort of suspected, her parents were out working and she was probably in her room in that same place and position I had left her in yesterday. I opened the front door, closed it behind me and made my way upstairs. Just in case, I knocked before I entered her room but a simple groan told me it was okay for me to enter.

I was right, she was in the exact position I left her in.

'Oh Delly, what are we going to do with you?' I ask, mostly to myself. I sat down next to her and started stroking her hair.

'I should have volunteered.' She whispers.

'What good would that have done Dells? Then he would never have let you die and you'd be even worse off then you are now because he'd be dead for sure.' I said, whilst stroking her hair, keeping up a consistent rhythm.

I felt her sigh and she began to pull herself into a sitting position. Once she was up I put my arm around her and she leant into my side.

'What would I do without you Peet?' she asks.

'You'd need a shower for the rest of your life.' I whisper.

She laughed slightly and her hand automatically came up to her hair, which is a tangle of blonde.

'I can tell I'm a mess.' She smiled.

'You are, but you have some cause to be. I'll let you have a shower because you really need one.' I smile at her. 'I'll be downstairs making you something to eat.'

'Shut it, Peet.' She smiles, but I can see her struggling to keep it from faltering.

I leave her side and close the door on my way out. She'll be a while dealing with that mess. I laugh to myself at that; it's all I can do not to cry because she reminds me so much of Sam and it pains me to see her like this.

It also frustrates me because they weren't even together but as we grew as friends they grew closer and the sexual tension between the two of them has just multiplied in the last six months. They wouldn't even start dating, it was so frustrating but they both kept coming up with excuses. Now Delly may not have the chance to see him again.

I'm such a hypocrite.

What if Katniss' name had been drawn? I have never kissed her before, I would probably never get the chance again if she was reaped; she had a fair chance at winning, but for District Twelve the odds are never really in our favour. Really this experience with Sam and Delly should push me into going after her and pursuing her, but something inside tells me it wouldn't work. She's too close to that Hawthorne boy who is two years older.

Gale.

Eugh, I hate him.

I'm jealous, yes.

I still hate him.

I make Delly something to eat and boil some water for tea. I make myself a cup and I'm blowing the steam off of it when i hear her coming down the stairs.

'That's an improvement.' I say smiling. Her hair is now de-tangled and washed and she has a fresher looking face than before.

'Shut up Peet.' She laughs. She knows I love her really.

'Are you feeling any better?' I ask as she begins eating.

'A little; I feel like I've cried myself dry and that's all been washed away by the shower now. I'm still so torn up about it though.'

'It'll be alright Delly.' Is all I can manage to say.

She smiles weakly at me. 'I know Peet. Thanks for all this by the way.'

'It's no problem. I have to take care of you, it's my job.' I smile. She bumps shoulders with me and the conversation swerves in a fairly normal direction.

Once she had finished the food i'd made her, and i was sure she would be okay by herself I said my goodbyes, promising to meet he in the morning so we can walk to school; normally the honour would be all Sam's, but he'll be busy getting prepped in the Capitol for the training week he's about to face.

I leave Delly's house and catch sight of a familiar figure with her father's hunting jacket wrapped around her fragile little body. Next to her I see Gale. They are standing outside his house, which I now remember is fairly close to the edge of the Seam and is therefore near Delly's house.

God I hate him.

I see Katniss turn away from him, probably to make the trek back to her house, and we make eye contact. I smile at her which she immediately reciprocates. I was about to turn and make my own way back home when I saw her set off in an unexpected direction.

She was walking towards me.

* * *

**A/N You got to love a cliffy :D mwahaha ;) what will she say to him? i wonder...**

**Click that wonderful review button and i'll give you biscuits :D**

**... okay, you won't get biscuits but i'll give you an epically written chapter :D**

**... okay, i can't even guarantee that but i can assure you it will make my day :D **

**I also want to inform you that i am not going to be able to update for a week because i'm venturing off into the unknown with a tent :) i will have lots of time, though, to write and edit and re-write and hopefully get a lot done for this fanfic :)**


	8. Chapter 8: A Thank You

**Disclaimer: Nope, I've checked and I don't own The Hunger Games :)**

* * *

For a moment I panic.

What do I say to her?

What will she say to me?

Have I done something to upset her?

My mind automatically runs through the past couple of weeks and all the possible things I could've done, and all of the events that could bring her over to talk to me.

Oh dear lord; Sam being reaped.

She smiles slightly as she reaches me. 'Hi Peeta.' She says.

'Hi Katniss.' I reply, subtlety is the key with Katniss.

We stand there for a few seconds; me waiting for her to talk and her waiting to find the right words to say I suspect.

'I guess I just wanted to talk to you, just so you knew I wasn't completely ignoring the fact that your best friend may not come back.' She said eventually. As soon as she'd said it she bit her lip thinking it was the wrong thing.

How wrong she was.

I broke into a huge smile. 'That is the most perfect thing anyone had said to me since the reaping.'

She practically beams; well, as much as Katniss can beam.

'I knew you were like me; you know people feel bad and are sorry, you just don't want to hear it repeatedly. Like what you said to me after my dad died. It was some remark about the weather and it was the thing that helped me the most that day.' She kept her smile but I could see her eyes flicker and the smile falter and I knew she was then thinking of how else I'd helped her, with the bread and why I'd needed to, thinking back to when she was on the brink of death through starvation.

'Thank you Katniss. I knew you'd be the one to say the right thing.' This pulls her out of the flashback, and she smiles at me once more.

'It's not a problem. I also came over here for something else.' She stopped, took a deep breath and composed herself. 'I never really thanked you for giving me the bread that day and you probably never realised how much it helped me, I mean it was the thing that gave me hope and the kick start into feeding and providing for my family. I would have said thank you sooner but I've never really had the right words and even now I don't think it's enough, I don't think it ever will be, it was more than just bread for me Peeta and I could never replicate that for you, to re-pay you. I-'

I cut her off at that point. 'Katniss, hush. I understand; you're speaking at one hundred miles an hour but I still understand.' I said, smiling slightly.

'Sorry.' She blushed.

'There is no need to apologise, but really you don't have to return the favour you know.' I tried to be as reassuring and off-hand about it as possible but Katniss was stubborn, she wouldn't take no for an answer.

I hated the idea of her having to repay me; for bread too! I mean it was burnt for heaven's sake, it may have made all the difference in the world to her, but to me, I could have done so much more for her and so much sooner than I did. She wasn't only at my door that day, but at Death's too. I could have gave her something as soon as I noticed her beginning to wither away, I shouldn't have waited that long.

'I do.'

And that was that.

As quick as she'd came over she was gone with a slight smile on her face and a light touch to my arm as a sign of support, for Sam.

I almost had to shake myself, to reassure my mind that she had come over to talk to me and that that conversation had just taken place.

She was a strange one, a lone ranger that swam against the current rather than with it; someone who would rather create her own path than take someone else's. She was strange and enticing and wonderful. I loved her for that and I hated her for it.

It was probably the only reason I hadn't made a move towards her because she and I were so different. In contrast to her, I always swam with the current, so to speak as I couldn't actually swim to my knowledge, and I would always choose the readymade path. She was adventurous and I was safe.

Maybe it is what would make us fit together like jigsaw pieces; she filled in what I was missing and vice versa, to create a whole. Maybe it is what would keep us separated, our gaps not fitting into each other, only putting pressure on us, maybe even breaking us.

I couldn't allow that to happen, I couldn't break us, so I kept my mouth shut and she was a girl and it was Katniss, someone who would never make the first move as it is; the missing Y chromosome was what made her even more stubborn and even more reluctant to put herself out there.

This theory relied too heavily on the fact that she liked me too.

Wishful thinking, eh?

* * *

I arrived at the bakery before my designated hour was up, but instead of getting some time to myself I was dragged right back into work. My brother, Rye, was a slacker and relied heavily on me to do all of my assigned work and the majority of his.

'Sup baby bro, you have a bit of a spring in your step. Why so happy?' he asked in his usual manner.

I scowled at him as I pulled on my apron. I hadn't realised that I was being so peppy. I should learn to tone that down a little though, I can't let my emotions get away from me so easy.

But Rye was not the type of person to give up.

'Oh Peeeeeeet, Come on, you can tell me. What's got you all happy!' he whined, dragging out my name in the way that he knows annoys the hell out of me.

'Rye, would you just drop it? I'm just a cheerful person.' I said; we both knew this was a lie and we both knew that it was because I had talked to Katniss but he still wanted me to say it and I would never give him the satisfaction of admitting it.

I begin the process of making my share of the designated batch to distract myself from Rye's stares: creating the perfect flour mixture, our own recipe of course, kneading until the muscles in my shoulders begin to itch with the familiar burn, leaving it aside to rise whilst I make the pastries. He watches me the whole time to see if I begin to daydream about her, but I manage to contain myself and meticulously run through each small step of the bread making even though I've been able to do it in my sleep since I was seven.

Eventually he grew tired and bored of me not talking to him about it, so he went back to doing the little work he managed to complete.

'You know you can talk to me Peet. I can give you some pointers on how to act around the ladies; I'm a bit of a ladies' man myself.' He said, with a wink, whilst he was waiting for his dough to rise so he could put it in the oven.

I shot him a look. 'Tooting your own horn or what?' I smirked back.

'I've had many sources confirm what I just said; I'll toot all I like because I know it's true.' He grinned.

I simply shook my head: this earned be a rugby tackle and a slight scuffle on the floor before we heard our mother coming. We leapt up as quickly as our bodies allowed and were back to work just before we were given real bruises and not the pathetic ones we give each other in our play fights.

I braced myself for the onslaught that was no doubt about to escape from her mouth.

* * *

Once in bed that night, readying my mind for sleep, with a new bruise on my ribs because the loaves were a little too small this time and a quiet house, I was able to think back peacefully to my conversation with Katniss.

As I assume every boy does, I wondered whether she was showing signs of her attraction to me; obviously I was being outrageous, this is Katniss and she doesn't feel that kind of thing. I'm definitely not saying she is completely emotionless because that wouldn't be true, all I'm saying is that she chooses not to feel this way so she doesn't hurt anybody. Really she's kind of a saint, which doesn't help with the whole fact that I'm pretty much in love with her!

As much as I hate this about her it's another one of those things that makes me love her twice as much as I already did.

As the tendrils of sleep pull me further under, I think of her; the smile, the laugh I barely hear anymore and can only just recall and the braid. The voice that is something so simple but means so much, it makes the birds stop; the mockingjay's stop their own songs in awe of hers.

She is _my_ Mockingjay. She is something so simple but means so much; I don't know what that may be yet, but I know it will.

* * *

**A/N I know that it's been ageeeeeees, but I haven't had internet so could you please, please, please forgive me? I'm hoping to get two more chapters up by this time next week, maybe more but I have sooooo much work to do it might not happen. If you could be wonderful human beings you would bear with me and I will reward you with lots of updates three or so weeks from now when I have no more work to do :D**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter; it's a long one :)**

**See that review button? Can you just tap it for me? Thanks ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: The 73rd Hunger Games Part 1

**I've had over 1,000 views :o Like seriously?! So you get ANOTHER chapter to prove how much I love y'all :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own The Hunger Games :)**

* * *

**Game Day**

10...

I can see Sam standing on his podium, head held high.

9...

I see Evida too, she won't be very noticeable to the rest of the tributes and I can see on her face that she is going to be straight into the rubble and out of sight as soon as she is able to. She's smart.

8...

I notice Sam is eying the Cornucopia. 'Don't do it Sam' I whisper so only I can hear.

7...

I look around me and see many of District Twelve's population gathered in the square, eyes glued to the screens they have set up so we cannot escape the onslaught that is The Hunger Games.

6...

I can't see Katniss though, she and Gale are rarely spotted around whenever the games are shown.

5...

God I hate Gale.

4...

I focus my eyes and mind back onto the screen, I pray that Sam has the sense to stay well away from the Careers and the Cornucopia.

3...

I can see Evida's chest rise and fall at an irregular beat and a fast rate. She's beginning to have a panic attack. I've seen her have one before from afar; it wasn't pretty and definitely not suitable for the arena.

2...

Out of the corner of my eye I see a braid flit past. Katniss is here: strange. She's only a few people away, I can see her talking to Madge quietly. My eyes go back to the screen.

1...

Oh good lord.

BONG.

* * *

**A/N This is a really short chapter but I decided to do the whole coverage of this games in two chapters, this is part one and I hope to get part two up tomorrow :)**

**I would love you all to review if possible :D**


	10. Chapter 10: The 73rd Hunger Games Part 2

**Here is part two! Sorry for the wait, I wanted to get this chapter right and settled for this.**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own The Hunger Games. Sorry to disappoint ;) But I did check and I do own Evida! Which I forgot to mention in the first chapter I brought her up :D**

* * *

Evida manages to make her way off the starting podium and into the rubble of the ruined city.

Sam heads straight for the Cornucopia as I had suspected he would. He must have a death wish or something!

I see Evida weave her way in and out of the derelict structures, eventually choosing a spot that she can easily hide in and calm down.

Sam has managed to place his hands on a sword and is now slinging a backpack over his shoulders. He turns, weapon at the ready and faces the onslaught that has been laid out before him. The careers will be after him; he got a ten in training. I can see him analyzing the situation.

Evida is struggling to breathe.

Sam lunges forward with his knife pointed straight out in front of him and slashes the throat of a young boy from District Seven. As a slight spray of deep red covers Sam, he recoils, then as it sinks it what he has done and as he watches the bloodbath unfold in front of him, he realizes that he must carry on; he put the cold, hard mask on.

Evida is still struggling to breathe; I don't think she'll make it through the next hour judging by her state of health.

Sam is fighting his way through the bloodbath and has already taken down two more tributes with his knife; the girl from District Eleven and the girl from District Three. The Sam I know would never hurt a fly, let alone a little girl, but I know more than anything he wants to come home and the only way for him to do that is to become a ruthless killer.

BOOM. Someone found Evida.

Sam has now made his way from the bloodbath to a source of water in the arena; a small lake that I assume can't be the only source of water, it's much too small to keep enough tributes alive to make the games last long enough to satisfy the Capitol.

The hovercraft comes.

Sam is watered and looking for food. I can see the weight of those three kills on his shoulders already. I can see his eyes sagging with sadness, grief and guilt. In the end if the games don't kill him, I think the death on his hands will.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

He is still struggling on; it's down to him, a District Eight tribute and five of the Careers. It's the furthest that a tribute from District Twelve has come in a very long time. As much faith and hope I have in Sam though, I doubt he'll make it home. The Gamemakers have already begun to push the tributes together, not wanting the Capitol's audience to lose interest.

I'm back watching it in the square. I'm barely able to tear my eyes away when I see Katniss again. She's been watching this year for some absurd reason that I cannot fathom: she wasn't close with Sam and barely knew Evida so I don't see the motivation.

Sam is close to another tribute, it's a Career. The only Career from District Two left: the six foot five man wall of a volunteered tribute. Both swords are drawn in preparation for battle.

Katniss is standing near to me again but she never looks towards me, she only watches the screen as do I.

They come to blows, the sound of metal hitting metal echoes through the square and I know this is it. My best friend is about to die and I'm watching it unfold before me.

Katniss comes closer to me and I know she can sense that Sam is about to die.

The District Two male manages to tackle Sam to the floor; Sam struggling against him manages to kick the tribute's knife away from him after losing his own weapon. For a moment I think Sam may have a chance until I see the Career reach for a piece of the rubble. I know what's coming and I can't bear to watch but I seem to be unable to keep my eyes from the screen. My breath hitches in my throat, caught on the lump that's beginning to form.

Katniss is standing next to me, I can sense it, and without a word she takes my hand in hers.

It takes three blows. Then the hovercraft comes, along with the one stray tear from my eye.

Without thinking I take my left hand, press my three middle fingers to my lips and hold my hand up to the screens, to the sky, to Sam.

Katniss looks at me and without skipping a beat does the same with her left hand which she swiftly unhooked from my right hand. In a moment the whole square has done the same.

It all becomes too much and minutes later I find myself sat in a secluded corner of the District, somewhere I'd never been before and was completely deserted. I bury my face in my hands and try to even out my breathing. For some reason I cannot explain I can't seem to quite gasp this whole ordeal seems surreal. I imagine Sam's bright and beaming face to appear in the next minute and tell me that I am being pathetic for crying over The Games.

I see Katniss approaching a few minutes later so I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes.

'Peeta.' She whispers. She probably doesn't really know what to say.

'Katniss.' I reply trying to keep my voice even without much success.

She sits next to me and places her hand on my knee. I look at her, but she has her eyes focused elsewhere, not even in this time. They are seeing back into the past, a memory.

'I came here too.' She whispers. 'I don't know why, I'd never even seen this place. I just found myself here the day after he died.'

Sometimes I forget how damaged and hurt she actually is. She puts on this powerful and strong front and acts like a superhero at time with all the stuff she has on her plate but in reality she is still this fifteen year old girl who has the same troubles as everyone else her age and more. The truth is that no one her age is going through what she is, it's a wonder how she has made a friend of Madge with their situations are so different, like polar opposite different. I think that's one of the reasons why she is so close to Gale. Even though I hate to admit it, he is the best thing for her because he is the only person she can really relate to.

As I cast my eyes over her face again, looking for a sign of her emotion, I see her eyes flicker to me. I smile at her and she looks away again, a ghost of a smile on her own lips.

As we sit here, the sun breaks through the clouds and hits Katniss' face amplifying her beauty. She is breathtaking. Before I know it I can feel an unidentifiable fire running up my spine, through my face and I have a sudden urge to kiss her.

'Katniss.' I say. She turns.

I swiftly cup her cheeks in my hands and make our lips meet. It's short and sweet but I can feel her tense up beneath my lips. I let my hands drop to my sides and I turn away.

We sit and I watch as the sun creeps further and further down the sky and when it has just disappeared I see the remaining clouds turn a scarlett red.

'It's going to be a nice day tomorrow.' I say.

'How do you know?' Katniss asks after a moment. She is looking away again and I can see the beginnings of a stern mask forming.

'Red clouds.'

She nods.

We sit in a slightly awkward silence for a couple of moments until Katniss gets up with a hard mask set on her face. Before she's out of sight she turns back to me.

'I know you really did love Sam. I'm sorry he's gone.' She said.

I nod and let out a whisper. 'Me too.'

She turns for good and I watch as she walks away.

I'm not sorry, not really. Deep down I have mo regret about kissing her, but maybe I went about it the wrong way. I fear I may have ruined our chances of still being as close as we were.

* * *

**A/N I'm not sure on this chapter, like most of the others actually haha! But I quite like the ending though I may have written it a little wrong compared to what it could be. I hope that the end also explains why the relationship between Peeta and Katniss was different from how it is when they are sixteen too :) I was originally going to keep them on good terms but it worked better this way and i read a fanfic recently that had them on good terms and so my version of that was out! **

**I just want to say also that in the first part of this chapter each mini paragraph is focusing on what Peeta sees of Evida and Sam in turn if you didn't already get that, I thought I'd just clarify so that no one got confused :) **

**The review button loves to be clicked, it really does :)**

**Enjoy the long chapter too! This is actually the longest one I've written! Be proud! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: The Reaping Day

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own The Hunger Games, I know its sad for me too :)**

* * *

**Almost a year later**

It's reaping day.

This will be my fifth.

I go through the same brain process as last year; like every year

There are five slips of paper in a glass bowl with the name _Peeta Mellark _on them.

The odds are in no one's favour.

When I hear the sirens Rye and I head for the square, our other brother and parents in tow, which is beginning to fill. We go through all of the necessary protocols and we end up in position. Like every year, everything goes in a blur, the obscene colour of the Trinket woman's outfit is giving me a headache like usual, which does not help in the matter of stress that is beginning to cast its shadow over me as I search for Katniss in the crowds.

In the past year we've barely spoken to each other and those few choice words are only exchanged when father is out and she comes in to trade every Saturday. Even on those rare occasions when it is me handling this it is nearly always Gale who does the talking. God I hate him. I manage to locate Katniss, who is looking behind me, at someone else. Gale. I really do hate him.

I try to clear my mind as the Trinket woman heads for the bowl with all of the girl's names in. Please don't be Katniss. I look over to her, she's become hidden well in the crowd but I manage to make quick eye contact and give her what I hope is an encouraging smile. She doesn't reciprocate.

I bite my lip and train my eyes forward again. I knew she wouldn't but it still hurts a little.

The Trinket woman plunges her hand into the bowl and an uneasy feeling washes over me, like she didn't just plunge her hand into the bowl, but deep inside me, wrenching at something, having a root around for the right name to pull out.

_Pr_- I barely hear the difference in the first syllable before I breathe a sigh of relief. It's not Katniss. Then I hear the rest of the name.-_rose Everdeen_.

Everdeen?

Prim.

I look over at Katniss, her face a mixture of shock and pure horror. I can feel the words of comfort already trying to escape my lips and I want to put my arms around Katniss' shoulders whilst stroking her hair and telling her everything is going to be okay. I also see Prim, she's being ushered through the crowd and is tucking in the back of her blouse just before the Peacekeepers almost shade her from view. She's so small I can barely see her now.

A scuffle distracts my attention.

'Prim!' Katniss' voice echoes through the air with undertones of agony and what sounds almost like anger.

She's rushing forward towards her sister but cannot even make it four steps before the Peacekeepers grab hold of her. The anger begins to boil inside me as I see them restrain her and I clench my fists, digging my nails into my palms.

I can she her visibly struggling against their hold and then her mouth opens, letting the words that I can't even register tumble out in a half-cry, half-shout. 'I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!' she pulls herself out of the grasp of the obviously stunned Peacekeepers. 'I volunteer as tribute!' she shouts again to clarify for those who couldn't quite believe it.

I'm shocked. The last ten seconds of events swim around in my head as I try to process them; cut short by the agonized screams coming from Prim as she is being carried away by Gale and Katniss being led up to the stage by the Peacekeepers. A strangled and chocked sounds escapes my lips as it begins to sink in slightly.

She is greeted by the Trinket woman and congratulated on being District Twelve's first volunteer and encourages everyone to clap. No one does.

As if rehearsed, we all press our three middle fingers on our left hand to our lips and point them towards the sky. The last time I had seen the residents of District Twelve do this was just after I had watched my best friend die. My heart drops as I realize that I may be about to go through the same ordeal all over again but this time without the brief comfort that Katniss gave me that day almost a year ago.

Before I know it the scene returns to what I can only deem as normal; the Trinket woman is pressing on and moving towards the bowl containing the boy's names. Five of those white slips have the name _Peeta Mellark_ written on them.

I take a deep breath to steady myself as she scuttles back to the microphone and opens the slip.

_Peeta Mellark_

I immediately look to Katniss who seems to be staring at me with a look that I assume matches my own; a look of shock, horror and realization that only one of us can return.

* * *

**A/N Another cliffy! :D I know its a short chapter again but its like eleven thirty and I have two painfully hard exams tomorrow so I need sleeeep and I didn't have the heart to leave you without a chapter today :) **

**I also have proof read this in the hope that it all makes sense and my every faithful reviewer, Selande, doesn't have to do it for me :) (turns out I had to re-post the chapter after reading it again and finding like three sentences that even _I_ couldn't comprehend haha)  
**

**Please review, I love to hear opinions from people and it helps me make this fanfiction so much better when you do :) it will also cheer me up when I get home after my depressing exams tomorrow :)**

**Enjoy :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Keeping Promises

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still have gotten around to owning The Hunger Games, (just Sam and Evida) it's all Suzanne Collins' lovely work :)**

* * *

A blur of people file in and out of the room in the Justice Building after I was led off the stage into the extravagantly decorated place.

My brothers, my Dad, even my mother visits, but only to tell me that she thinks we'll have a winner: Katniss. For once I agree with her, Katniss is going to win, even if it means throwing my body between her and every knife, arrow and even rock that gets thrown at her.

My Dad gives me a bag of fresh cookies. I look questioningly at him when I see the other bag.

'They're for Katniss. I bake extra the day before the reaping just in case it's someone I know.'

'That's nice of you. Thanks Dad.' I look at my feet and let my fingers play with the paper bag. 'Dad, can you make sure that, um, Katniss' family don't starve? Just in case you know, she doesn't make it.'

My Dad smiles at me. 'Of course, Peet. I won't let you down as long as you promise me one thing in return.'

'Anything Dad.'

'Don't let _me_ down Son.' He said looking straight into my eyes with such conviction that I couldn't look away. I wasn't sure what he was implying by this, but I'm sure I would figure it out along the way.

'I promise I won't Dad.'

'I love you Son.'

'Love you too Dad.'

He leaves without another word, there wasn't a suitable one either of us could find.

Then Delly turns up sobbing, mumbling incoherent sobs into my shoulder.

'Delly, hush, it's going to be okay.' I tell her as I'm stroking her hair. She is producing uncontrollable sobs that are shaking her body with such force I fear she may break; though by the looks and sounds of her, she already has.

All of a sudden, Delly pulls her damp face from my now equally damp shirt.

'Peety,' she rarely called me this anymore, as it was Sam's nickname for me and it reminded her of him too much, 'Promise me you'll do the right thing, for Sam okay?'

My eyes welled up. 'I will, I promise I will; for him and for you.' I say.

'No, Peety. What you think I want and what I know Sam would've wanted in this situation is not the same.' More tears spilled over her eyes, and the ones building up in mine threatened to. 'You know what to do. You're smart Peety.' She cupped my cheek with her hand and gave me a watery smile. She hugged me one last time and pecked me on the cheek.

As she was walking the door she turned around. 'Go get her Peety.'

And like that, she was gone.

I know what I have to do.

I was to charm them with my words, win them over and manipulate them with my charming smile and boyishly handsome good looks. It is something I had discussed with Sam and Delly a couple of years ago.

As if out of coincidence, Sam asked what I would do if I was reaped with Katniss. Never really thinking that it would ever pan out like this, I immediately said I would sacrifice myself. Sam pressed on and said that he would never allow it and that I should know that. I joked that I would charm the Capitol audience into allowing both Katniss and I to return somehow. Delly told me to use my quote-unquote boyishly handsome good looks.

I know what I have to do. I'm going to keep my promises to both my Dad and Delly; even to Sam, the silent and unneeded confirmation to promise to try to do everything in our power to return to the girls of our dreams. He wasn't so successful which made me even more determined to keep my half of the promise.

First, I had to make it up to Katniss for what I did almost a year ago.

* * *

**A/N I am so overwhelmed by the amount of views/visitors I've had! I thought I'd get maybe twenty at the most but I'm at 1,700 already! And the number increases with every chapter upload! I mean, I just, I can't even.. I really do appreciate every view, visit, favourite, follow and review :)**

**Thank you :)**

**Reviews without a doubt are the highlight of my day *wink wink***

**Enjoy :D**


	13. Chapter 13: A New Day

**Disclaimer: After all this time I still don't own The Hunger Games ;)**

* * *

**The train, around midnight**

After gorging on every kind of the luxurious Capitol food that was presented before us then feeling rather queasy as I was forced to suffer through the recaps of the Reapings, I managed to excuse myself for the night and headed to the room provided for me.

It was heartbreaking to live through our Reaping the first time, watching it again from the Capitol's perspective with a sympathetic commentator attempting to feel sorry for us was almost unbearable.

As soon as they were over I excused myself as politely as I could muster and heard Katniss do the same, minus the politeness attempt. In my assigned room I showered, wanting to feel as clean as possible before slipping between the plush Capitol sheets, and then donned a pair of pyjama bottoms that I managed to find. Before settling for the night I cracked open the window to allow the fresh air to filter in, in the hope that it could cleanse me enough to allow the tendrils of sleep to pull me under.

I lay on the Capitol bed, it was by far the comfiest thing I had ever been near and was the perfect mattress for me right now; it should have been the perfect thing to send me to sleep but maybe it was too comfy. Maybe that was the root of the problem.

After hours of willing my body into sleep, I realized it was fruitless and there was very little point in keeping it up and staying in bed. I slipped out of the sheets, out of the room and quietly made my way down the train to the end carriage. I had briefly seen it earlier whilst the Trinket woman was blabbering on about something that seemed only mildly important to me until she mentioned the retracting roof. She had dragged me away before I managed to see what she really meant and whether it was as wonderful as I imagined it to be.

I opened the last door I came to in the corridor and turned the knob. I pushed and the door swung open revealing the same room I was in earlier, from what I could tell in the small area that I could see as there was no light. I don't remember seeing any overhead lights earlier, though I hadn't been paying particular attention to that detail and it would be rather pointless to have them on the retracting roof, but I searched the walls on both sides of the door for a light switch nonetheless.

A little further from the door than I expected on the left hand side I found one, flicking it into the on position. When, at first the room was not illuminated by a soft orange light that I had anticipated, I was worried I had somehow broken it. Then from nowhere and without a sound the roof, starting from two thirds up the wall, began to fold into the train revealing the night sky in all its glittering glory and unveiling the silvery light that is cast off the moon which now illuminates the room. It was even more breathtaking than I had imagined, I could never begin to picture this without having already seen it.

I sat myself down on a velvet couch placed in the centre of the room facing the back of the train. At first I was cautious, maybe even a little scared of being awake already or not having slept yet: however you look at it I was awake and unattended and I wasn't sure I was able to be wandering the train at night.

After some thought, however, I realized that they could do very little in the way of punishment; they were sending me to my death I'm sure they would allow me to stay up late and walk around the train that is taking me to said death.

So when I had come to terms with the fact that my worry was not in fact needed at all I managed to make myself comfortable whilst still being able to watch the stars as we sped off at high speeds towards the Capitol.

I had never been told much about stars, what I knew came from the books I had read from the pitiful excuse for a library that we have managed to establish in District Twelve. I knew that essentially, what we saw as glittering beacons were just in fact huge balls of gas millions of light years away from us in space. Not very glamorous when you dig a little deeper but all the same, they looked pretty. I also knew that many belonged to constellations which had extravagant names created from words that were definitely not spelt anywhere near phonetically. For example Orion, coming from Orion's belt, should not be spelt the way it is. I don't know how it should be spelt but I would not have chosen that. Another that comes to mind that I happened upon in a book I was reading, is Taurus which isn't as complicated a spelling for me to get my head around but still manages to puzzle me and encourages me to contemplate it for hours at a time.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, a faint change in the light made me open my eyes that I hadn't realized I'd closed. I was still on the couch and the train roof was still open but the scene above me had not only geographically shifted but there were very few visible stars left and I could not locate the moon as easily as I had been able to.

I don't know how much time had passed, when I had gone to sleep or how I hadn't noticed that I had closed my eyes to sleep. I managed to sit myself up from my lying position and stretch, feeling a light breeze on my bare chest and also noticing that the weather had changed too. Having come from District Twelve, a place high in the mountains located in the north of what used to be North America, I was not used to such warmth at this time of the morning which only led me to assume that the Capitol was located in a more southern location than i had ever been.

I was rubbing the sleep from my eyes, wondering incredulously how I managed to sleep without having the nightmares that I was dreading, when I heard a noise in the doorway behind me. It was the slight squeak that followed that told me it was too feminine to be Haymitch, the never sober mentor who was an embarrassment to District Twelve to say the least and the only male inhabitant of the train at this moment of our journey. That left the Trinket woman and Katniss. I only imagine one to be awake and presentable enough to show their face at this hour.

I stood up off the couch and turned to face Katniss. She was dressed in a silk nightgown that would have left little to the imagination had she not teamed it with a very comfortable looking soft knit cardigan. Her hair was out of its usual braid and floated down her back in tousled waves that stuck up in random but few places after what I assume was a restless night. Once my wandering eyes made their way back to her face I saw that she too was no longer looking at my face but at my bare chest. Somehow I imagined this moment to add a lot to my confidence, but in reality it made me feel vulnerable and want to cover up. Whether this was because of the state of our relationship right now or because I could not figure out the expression on her face, I don't know.

'Morning.' I said in an attempt to bring her eyes to mine and stop this uncomfortable feeling that was growing inside of me.

It worked and she snapped out of it adopting a look of half horror on her face; maybe she felt bad for staring.

'Morning.' She replied.

'Sleep well?' I ask, though I know she probably didn't.

'I've had worse.' She said.

I half smirked to myself at the typical Katniss answer. I hadn't seen this side to her in a long time, nor had I felt this close in a while.

'Did you sleep well?' she asked me.

'Surprisingly I did, once I found this place with the amazing view of the stars.' I said pointing upwards at the retracted roof. She followed my finger and watched the sky as we sped across the landscape of Panem.

'I imagine it was quite soothing when the stars were out, beautiful too.' She whispered.

'It was, but I've seen better.' I said never once taking my eyes from her. As if she sensed this she drew her own eyes away from the sky, which was now fading into a delicate morning pink, and looked into mine. I could see the blush creep across her cheekbones as what I had said sunk in and finally begun to make sense to her.

'Peeta, I-' she began.

'I know.' I said. I wasn't one hundred percent sure of what she was going to say but I had a hunch. 'Katniss, I want to apologize for what I did. You know last year after-.' I faltered for a second at the memory associated with my mistake.

'Peeta don't. I do kind of understand. You were upset, I understand that. I also wanted to apologize for overreacting, it was only a kiss and ikindoflikeditbut wasn't really sure what to say, so I flipped out.' She mumbled the bit in the middle and I couldn't quite catch what she said straight away. I was too busy wanting to finish my apology and make sure we were friends again to ask her what she said.

'You had every right to overreact Katniss. It was wrong of me to do that.' I smiled encouragingly at her which she managed to reciprocate. 'Friends?' I asked.

She nodded, still smiling. 'Friends.'

She moved a step towards me as I did the same. I stopped for a second hoping this meant that she was okay with me hugging her. She unhooked her hands which had been folded across her chest and held them out towards me. I smiled wider and took _this_ as a definite yes and closed the distance between us. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and felt her own arms slip around my waist and rest at the small of my back, her head stooping to lean on my chest. I rested my palms in her hair and lent my head on the crown of hers. I was able to smell the shampoo that she had used, it was fruity.

I inhaled deeply, making sure not to make too much sound as not to freak her out by it.

This hug was a good sign.

All too soon she pulled away, though it seemed reluctant, and mumbled something about going back to her room before breakfast and that she'd see me there. I watched her go and once she was out of sight I maneuvered my way back to the couch and settled into it to watch the sky change colour as the sun began to rise. I managed to last three seconds before thinking back to our conversation that had just taken place and what we had said to each other. Her five mumbled words came to mind.

I. Kind. Of. Liked. It.

* * *

**A/N I am soooo sorry for leaving it this long without updating and I can't express how sorry I am :( my plan was to actually update this morning but i managed to get enticed by the wonderfulness of John and Hank Green and found myself joining the Nerdfighters by watching about 20 of their videos over the course of the day :D i suggest you watch them, they are awesome! (and Hank likes The Hunger Games! he does a video where he does his make up like Katniss Everdeen ;) ) **

**I hope you like the chapter and I hope it make up for the long wait and that it satisfies you for this next week because it may be a while again because of my lats two exams which inevitably take up your life but after this Thursday I get lots of free time :D**

**Please review, I really do love receiving them and reading them :D**

**Enjoy :)**

**Also, I thought I'd mention that I have officially made Katniss OOC, obviously not loads but she is different ;) and that these events are completely my own, they were most definitely not in The Hunger Games :D**


	14. Chapter 14: A Pair Of Fighters

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, SUZANNE WHYYYYYY?! Oh, yeah, you're so much more awesome then me. That's why :(**

* * *

She liked it? She 'kind of'... liked it? I was ninety nine percent sure that that is what she had mumbled in that sentence when I couldn't quite catch it. I was also ninety nine percent sure that I had the largest smile on my face right now. As I sat there and wondered incredulously why I hadn't figured that out when she had been in the room so I didn't have to work it into a different conversation, I was also warring with myself. The left half of my brain was using my logic to try and talk my right brain from running after Katniss because its intuition was telling me that I should and it would be the right thing to do. Through all of this my frontal lobe felt as though it was spasming from the war of both sides making it decide between staying on the couch and running after Katniss.

This carried on until the sun had rose fully and the sky was now a cloudless cerulean and I decided enough was enough: I was to retire back to my own cabin and ready myself for breakfast.

Once back in the comfort of the cabin, after having flicked the switch and watched as the cerulean sky inched further and further away from my sight, I decided that a refreshingly cool shower would awaken me and set my mind on the best path.

In the end the shower frustrated me a little and left me smelling of tangy yet sweet fruit. It almost smelt of an orange mixed with a lemon, ingredients we rarely used in the bakery but I knew their scents regardless though I had never come across this in my years working in the bakery's kitchen.

I dressed in the clothes that I had worn yesterday evening, not really knowing what else I could wear and they were still clean so I didn't see a problem. Whilst dressing I heard the shuffle of footsteps outside the door, heading towards the dining section of the train which indicated that it was an acceptable time to be awake and ready for breakfast.

Once completely dressed and having sorted my hair into an okay state I made my own way to the dining cart, my stomach growling in anticipation.

It was the Trinket woman. She was the one who I'd heard walk past my door, I would have been able to distinguish her by the click-clack of her shoes had there been no carpet on the floor.

'Morning!' she said with an extremely cheery voice. It was too cheery for this time of the morning.

'Morning.' I replied, trying to gather as much enthusiasm I had, using this morning's conversation as a stimulus, attempting to return to that state of happiness.

'So, Peeta, help yourself to breakfast! The Avoxes are also on hand to fetch anything you would like so don't hesitate to ask!' she always spoke as if she was exclaiming everything. There was a permanent exclamation point at the end of her sentences and it was beginning to irritate me.

I piled my plate with all manner of foods that were laid out: Eggs, fruit, meat everything I could have wanted. They even had a basket filled with bread rolls from each District. My dad once told me all about the different types of bread and how to distinguish each loaf according to District. It was one of the only times that I ever felt close to a family member. Though he was only really doing it because I was quite young and mother had just had an aggressive outburst, worse than most I've seen. Not that my father has to use my mother's violence as an excuse to show his affection but he never really has- never really had- much time to do so otherwise.

I sit at the table and eat silently whilst I wait for Katniss to make her appearance.

The food, though thankfully not as rich, is just as delectable as last night. Every time I go back to refill my plate I choose something different but after my second plateful I switch to a hot beverage. I turned my nose up at the tea, an herbal concoction not at all like our own back home, which smelled way too much like perfume for me to even think of tasting it. I also keep clear from the coffee, an interesting smelling drink that only turned me away because of its rich essence and I did not want a repeat of last night's stomach ache this early in the day. I came to a creamy brown liquid which I had never seen before but smelt delicious. Curiosity took over and I poured myself a cup and grabbed a plain white bread roll to nibble on as I watched the Panem landscape rush by.

I took the first tentative sip of the creamy liquid and instantly fell in love with it. I was desperate to know what it was called and it took all I had to ask the Trinket woman, and almost killed me trying to remember her first name so I didn't actually call her 'the Trinket woman' to her face. Effie. That was it, as irritating and stereotypically Capitol as her personality.

'Effie, what is this?' I asked showing her my mug of steaming liquid.

'Oh! That my dear is hot chocolate! It's not a very popular drink amongst most Capitol socialites, we have it for the younger tributes!' she explained, though it was more like an exclamation. I was also surprised that it wasn't a popular drink; it tasted amazing, especially when I dunked a piece of the bread roll into it and ate it.

Soon enough, while I was still enjoying my bread and hot chocolate, Katniss arrived. She was also dressed in the same attire as she was at dinner last night; she too obviously saw no fault in that matter. I smiled at her as her eyes made contact with mine. She reciprocated and then cast her eyes downwards towards the food that was set out in front of her and I could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

When she had filled her plate she came and sat across the table form me and bid me a good morning, again, before getting stuck in. During her breakfast I caught her looking questioningly at the hot chocolate that I was nursing in my hands.

'They call it hot chocolate.' I say when I catch her looking the fourth time.

'What?' she asks slightly confused by my sudden statement.

'This.' I say holding my mug up. 'It's hot chocolate. It's really good.'

'Oh, I did wonder. It looks quite delicious.' She said inspecting the mug contents further.

'Would you like to try some?' I ask holding my mug towards her.

She seems a bit taken aback by my offer to share a drink but takes it in two hands anyway. She brings the cup to her lips, takes a sniff, looks up through her lashes at me and after I nod encouragingly she takes her first gulp of hot chocolate.

'Wow that is really something.' She says as she hands back the mug and wipes her mouth.

'It sure is.' I hesitate for a moment before my brain adds, 'Do you kind of like it?'

She pauses with her fork mid air and I smirk a little. She gapes at me in stunned silence.

'What?' I ask from behind my mug in an attempt to hide my grin. 'It was just a question. Why make that face at me?'

After another second of silence she drops her fork and hits me playfully on the arm. 'You had to bring that up didn't you?'

'Of course I did, did you expect any less of me?' I say already knowing her answer.

'No.' There it is. 'I thought I said it to myself, that part of my sentence, guess not.' She says and manages to crack a slight smile.

'If you mention this to anybody, you're my first target.' She warns with a smile as she picks up her fork again and carries on eating.

'You wouldn't do that to me would you?' I ask with mock sadness.

She rolls her eyes at me without even bothering to stop eating; for a petite and skinny girl who has survived on very little more than a squirrel and a slice of bread a day she sure can eat like a horse.

I watch as she eats and I wonder whether this friendship is a Godsend or a tragedy. It came too late at a time when at least one, maybe even both of us will die in this 'pageant of honour' that we have been selected for in the Capitol's sick and twisted plot to ensure that the Districts stay in line. It is their way of showing power and is the only thing standing in the way of Katniss and I ever having a proper friendship because she will inevitably realize one of us must die and she has Prim. I'm surprised she hasn't already come to this realization and turned cold on me and if she has she is playing a very twisted game to make sure that she is the lone victor remaining and she is also a better actor than I took her for.

She finishes her plate and sits back in her chair smiling at me a little. I reciprocate and whilst I'm distracted she takes my hot chocolate from me, sitting back again and holding it to her lips. She laughed slightly when she saw my expression: a mix between mock anger and incredulity at the bold move she just made.

I was about to make a comment when Haymitch walked in, stumbling against the walls as he made his way to the table and set himself in the seat next to me. The stench of alcohol and stale vomit wafted towards me and threatened to bring up my breakfast but I managed to hold it together.

He gathered some food and a glass of red liquid which he poured white liquor into and began to drink again. He would be incoherent again by noon at this rate.

Katniss spoke first. 'So you're supposed to give us advice.' She managed to say fairly evenly despite the obvious hatred written all over her face.

'Here's some advice: stay alive.' Haymitch managed to say whilst refilling his already drained cup.

I was beginning to lose my temper with him and I had been around him for five minutes. 'That might be funny.' I said as evenly as Katniss had managed. 'But not to us.' I finished and knocked his drink from his hand as it seemed to be the biggest distraction to him.

Without blinking twice he punches me straight in the jaw, knocking me off my chair, and reached for the spirits again where Katniss then drove a knife between his fingers into the table.

'That is mahogany!' Effie shouts from across the room though we all ignore her. Katniss and I are both beginning to seethe in anger but Haymitch has managed to stay calm and actually looks impressed.

'So it looks like I got myself a pair of fighters this year.' He smirks.

Oh Haymitch, you have no idea what I'm fighting for or how far I'll fight for it. how far I'll fight for her.

* * *

**A/N I am so happy with myself for writing another looooooong chapter :D yay! *does happy dance* *trips* *gets up and acts natural by striking the most unnatural pose ever***

**I keep feeling guilty for writing events that didn't happen in the book and then I realize that that is the reason for fanfiction in the first place :)**

**I've realized also that it's really hard to write a guy's emotions because I am not one! arghhh! I hope I do well enough, i keep thinking that something is what a guy would NEVER say and then I think: It's Peeta, he probably would say that. It's still so hard though!**

**I really do want to hear your thoughts and opinions so leave a review pleaaaase :)**

**Enjoy :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Set Alight

**Disclaimer: I still don't own The Hunger Games! What is life?**

* * *

**The training centre, ten minutes before the parade**

Since Haymitch inspected Katniss and I and decided he would try to help us the day has gone in a blur. He asked us a few basic questions to find out what we were good at and get a taste of our personalities so he could plan ahead so when he had to prepare us for the interviews, he knew a little about how he was going to play it.

'Peeta, come on, let's get you out by the chariot.' Portia my stylist says, pulling me back into the present. I nod and she escorts me from the prep room and into an open space filled with the other tributes and the chariots.

I stand alone as Katniss has not yet arrived and Portia has gone elsewhere, I didn't listen to her when she said where she was going.

We travelled on the train until 3pm when we glided into the Capitol. I stood pressed to the window drinking in every detail of the decadent city that I could and when the crowds of Capitol residents, strangely dressed in many colours that I had never really seen before, two thoughts ran through my head. The first, do everything I could to show them how much I hated them; the second, kiss up to them as much as I could to try and get them to like me from the get go. I followed my second thought and donned a smile I hoped would seem real and began to wave at them, which sent them all crazy.

I look around me at the ridiculous outfits I see now, different from anything I spotted out of the window earlier but the same. They all have a very generous splash of Capitol in them and I now thank Portia for dressing me in what seems to be the tamest outfit of them all, though a simple black all in one suit will probably not be the end of it. They'll add something to make us stand out, they have to or no one will notice us and that's the whole point of this parade; for us to make an impression.

I haven't been able to speak to Katniss since breakfast, we arrived in the Capitol soon after Haymitch had finished with us and were whisked away too quick to talk and between then and now we have both been in prep, so when I see her gliding towards me, a man next to her I can only assume is her stylist, I have to do a double take.

She is dressed in a suit very similar to mine, but it compliments her in ways I couldn't even imagine could happen to my own figure. The suit accents assets that I'd never noticed on her before, curving and concaving in all the right places. Not only has she been dressed in a suit that gives her the womanly figure she's been hiding all these years, but her make-up has been applied with such precision and with such a keen eye that I think I'm falling in love with a whole other Katniss that I've never met before.

She is flawless.

As she gets closer I try to close my mouth and attempt to fathom my thoughts into words and a sentence that I can say to her that won't let on that I'm a bumbling idiot on the inside.

'Hi.' She says once in front of me. She looks quite uncomfortable which I imagine is nothing much to do with the outfit and more because of the situation we are about to enter.

Her stylist, whose name I learn is Cinna, attaches what I can only call capes to us and is now holding a flame in his hand. I should probably be listening intently to what he is saying, it's probably safety precautions and what not but all my brain is hearing is 'Fire=Death' on repeat.

I steal a quick glance at Katniss before I am lit on fire to note down her reaction, which disappointingly is calm and collected; the complete opposite to what I am feeling as I ignite.

After thirty seconds of not dying I realize that I am relatively safe and am in time to watch as the same happens to Katniss. If I thought she was flawless before I can't even begin to describe what she is now. The flames accent her make-up and highlight the delicate areas of her face until she really is breathtaking.

I must be staring too much because she is looking at me intently. I smile at her and to my surprise see that I have broken her focus which now means that she too was staring. I smile wider and I see a faint blush appear under her make-up and the iridescent glow from the flames surrounding her.

We are helped onto the carriage then and watch as the other twelve begin to set off consecutively until it is our turn. I take a deep breath to steady myself.

'I'll rip off yours if you get mine.' I whisper to Katniss just before we go.

She smiled faintly and laughs a little. 'Deal.' She says.

But we're going. All I can do is look straight ahead and focus on two things: my breathing and my balance. Just before we are in full view of the awaiting Capitol audience I feel a weathered hand slip into my own calloused palm. I look straight down and our intertwined fingers and then up into the eyes of my partner.

'It was Cinna, I saw him gesture it to me. I-.' I give her hand a squeeze and a reassuring smile to tell her I understand.

I'm glad for the warmth and support as we enter into the parade and into the eye of the entire nation of Panem. It's the only thing stopping me from not falling flat on my face. I smile and wave as much as I can and see out of the corner of my eye that Katniss is also trying her hardest to be desirable to them. Let's just say that 'desirable' is not her best asset, but it sort of works. The reaction of the Capitol citizens is outstanding; the cheers have increased dramatically in volume and quantity since we arrived. They love us.

We come to a halt but I still cling to Katniss' hand, I never want to let go and as long as we are on this chariot I have a valid excuse.

'Don't let go. I might fall off this thing.' I whisper towards her in the hopes she will hear.

'I wasn't planning on.' She whispers back, and I swear in that moment my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

I found myself again wishing sleep upon my tired eyes with the result being the same as last night. Last night, could it really have only been twenty four hours ago that I lay under the stars on the train? After what seemed like a never ending day I had to tell myself many times that, yes it was only twenty four hours ago.

After the parade and once we had descended from the carriages and been extinguished we inevitably, though perhaps slightly reluctantly, released each other's hands and headed to our dwelling for the next few days. I couldn't bear to quote the Trinket woman and call it home because it wasn't. In no way was this home. It was merely a halfway house, the middle land between the life back in District twelve and death in the Arena.

I lay in bed with the window open again wanting to leave the room and simply wander until it was morning or I passed out from fatigue in a relatively comfy spot. I kicked off the covers and exited my room.

It seemed like hours that I wandered the corridors again and again, the same ones on repeat like a record that has become stuck. I lost count of the times that I passed each marker.

Eventually, on what I deemed as my last rotation I could feel my eyelids drooping. It was then, as I passed Katniss' room en route to my own that I heard her scream.

I froze on the spot, making no noise and when I heard another scream laced in her nightmares I wrenched her door open and hurried to her bedside. She was thrashing around and I tried my hardest not to get in the way of any flailing limbs so that I was not knocked unconscious.

'Katniss.' I whispered not really knowing any other way to go about the situation of waking her. 'Katniss.' I said again, a little louder this time.

I noticed her limbs calm as she stirred and I begun stroking her hair and shushing her as the screams still managed to escape her lips.

'Katniss. It's okay. You're safe, you're fine.' I soothed.

I saw her eyes snap open and focus on me. A flash of fear flicked across them as she had not yet realized it was me, but as soon as she did she flung herself into my arms.

I held her for a long time; only the sound of her gentle sobs in the air between us.

It was how I pictured intimate moments shared between us, but at least I was doing the best I could right now to protect her when she was most fragile.

* * *

**A/N THIS IS A DISGRACEFUL EXCUSE FOR A CHAPTER BUT I HADN'T UPDATED IN FOUR DAYS AND FELT LIKE I WAS LETTING YOU AMAZING GUYS DOWN AND NOW I'M GOING TO CURL UP INTO A BALL AND DIE WHILST YOU ALL LAUGH AT HOW BAD THIS IS.**

**EVEN MY CHAPTER TITLE IS SO UNORIGINAL COMPARED TO THE OTHERS IT HURTS!**

**I'M SOOO SORRY!**

**Yeah, the last bit isn't in the book, I feel as though I need to tell you that because I don't even know.**

**I'm not even going to ask you to review because it's so bad.**

**I'll update soon and better than this if I haven't died of failure before that.**

**Enjoy, I know you won't :(**


	16. Chapter 16: She Shot What!

**Disclaimer: I didn't own it the other day and I still don't :( The Hunger Games is not mine... still.**

* * *

**The day the Gamemaker's see each tribute in turn**

It went okay.

I don't think I got less than a one.

At least I hope not.

I just threw a bunch of heavy stuff around until they said my name.

It proved my strength right?

Right?

Who am I kidding? It made me look like somebody who was trying to fill their time as affectively as possible because in reality they have no skill in the arena unless you could frost someone to death! How many piping bags am I likely to find in the Cornucopia? That's right: none!

I walked back up to the apartment in a slight daze, a cloud of my own worries hanging undisturbed by everything over my head.

When I exit the elevator and step into the apartment, the overhanging cloud is wafted away by the torrent of questions I get from everyone. I barely have time to decipher what they are all saying so in the end I just blurt out an 'it was fine' sort of sentence and hope they would leave me alone.

Some hope.

I was bombarded with questions wanting to know every single detail; what I did, when I did it, what there expressions were like etc. It seemed like it would never end until the elevator doors opened and Katniss stepped out.

We all froze for a second but I think I was the only one who really saw Katniss' face, everyone else was about to lay a dozen questions a second onto her and she looked on the brink of tears. I managed to catch her eye from my seat and shot her a questioning look.

So I stood, keeping the eye contact with her as her eyes began to fill, readying myself to follow and comfort her; seconds later she was rushing into her room trying to stifle a sob and after I excused myself, I followed.

I flinched when I heard the door slam only a few inches from my face but I would not let this deter me.

I knocked, waited, no answer. Repeat.

I did this five times until I gave up and slowly opened her door and entered anyway. She was curled up in the fetal position and I could see the sobs racking her shoulders. I sat down slowly next to her and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.

'Katniss, it can't have gone that bad. at least you have some other skill besides frosting people to death.' I said in an attempt to cheer her up. It just made her sob harder. Though it could have been one of those weird things that girls do; it happened once with Delly, her grandmother died and Sam and I were comforting her and he said something funny and she just laugh-cried. It was ten times louder than the sobs she'd been letting out and kind of scared Sam and I a little but in the end we figured out it was a happy sort of laugh-cry.

I really hope this is one of those laugh-cries, if not I'll have to keep telling bad jokes about frosting and death or leave; the latter interests me none.

Not managing to get an answer from her I simply stroke her bad rhythmically until her breathing evens and she eventually speaks.

'I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers.' She said.

'You did what?' I asked, shocked but sort of smiling at the same time at the guts this incredible girl had.

'Not at them at them, just at a pig that was next to them. Well, an apple in the pig's mouth but...' she sort of trailed off and I saw the tears gather in her eyes again.

'Well, they can't do much in the way of punishment. They're already sending you into an arena filled with blood lusting teenagers.' I offered.

She looked at me with a crease between her eyes and tears continuing to gather in the corners. Oh good lord. Here it comes, the crazy loud laugh-cry.

There it was, what sounds as heart wrenching as a sob but served with a teary smile, I saw Katniss laugh-cry and launch her body into my arms for a long deserved hug on both of our parts.

It was Katniss who pulled away first, as always, wiping her eyes and nose with the back of her hand.

'I'm sorry. I don't really know why I'm so upset because you're right, they're already punishing me.' She said, her voice still a little thick from crying.

'Why are you apologizing? I don't mind Katniss; we've been friends too long for me to just let you cry in this room by yourself.'

'What did I do to deserve a- a friend like you Peeta?' there was a slight stutter in her sentence; I don't think it was to do with the wobbly voice caused by crying.

'I'm always here.' It was the only comment I could think of that didn't profess my undying and unconditional, not to mention unrequited, love for her. I know it was lame, shoot me.

'You are.' She smiled her faint watery eyed smile. 'I never really thanked you for the other night. I rarely have nightmares. I haven't had this one for a very long time I didn't expect it to come back while I was here.'

'You've had it before?' I'd never come across anybody who had reoccurring dreams. I'd read about them and found all the different theories behind it fascinating.

'Yes.' She whispered.

'What was it about?' I asked, tentatively so that I didn't come across as insensitive. I didn't particularly want to bring it up but I was sort of curious.

'My dad.'

Oh.

* * *

**A/N I am a disgraceful person because it was FOUR DAYS AGO THAT I LAST UPDATED I AM SO SORRY! I hope this sort of makes up for it because it's a little bit of fluff for Peeniss shippers and i couldn't think of anything other than Peeniss fluff because it's late :) I also disgraced myself by writing 'blud' not 'blood' in the process of writing this chapter; excuse me while i'm exiled by grammar.**

**And I could not remember whether this day had a name or not, as you can tell from my long sentence of what day it is :P**

**Just some food for thought here, but have you ever wondered if Suzanne Collins picked the names specifically so that the ship names were hilariously rude :P or is it just me?! Like the obvious one is Peeta + Katniss = Peeniss *snickers*. But there is also Finnick and Annie.. which = Fannie *snickers louder* ... I'm sooo immature it's unreal :D**

**I love you all, especially all my followers and definitely especially my favouriters, you know who you are you lovely people, I will name you next A/N because I can barely operate right now :P**

**Review pleeeease my lovely readers :D**

**Enjoy :)**


	17. Chapter 17: It'll Be Okay

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes: I don't own it and blah :)**

* * *

I never realized that her father's death had affected her in such a way that it gave her nightmares even to this day. Maybe I expected her to have a few bad dreams of the mines for the first couple months but that was mostly because she was young when it happened and any normal person has bad dreams about traumatic events. This though, seemed to be a problem. It seems to me that this is more than a few bad dreams because of her past. It's also the last thing she needs right now, to have nightmares and then an essentially restless night right before the games begin.

I left the details of her dream for another time, I'd asked enough already.

After coaxing her with the looming prospect of food for over half an hour, she quietly came out of the room with me and we went back to everyone in time for dinner. She hung her head for most of the meal not daring to make eye contact with anyone; particularly Effie who she knew would have a fit over what had happened.

Though she tried to avoid it, the questioning was inevitable. It took longer for them to bring it up then I imagined it would, we were almost on desert before curiosity got the better of Haymitch and he asked.

Katniss didn't say anything, her head just sank further into her chest and her shoulders came up further; it was like she was trying to protect herself by shielding her face. In the most comforting way I could manage without seeming forward, I placed my hand on her knee beneath the table and gave her a tentative squeeze. She looked at me and smiled slightly. I gave a small nod and I saw her take a deep breath.

'I shot an arrow at an apple near the Gamemakers.' She mumbled but Haymitch, despite the drunken state he was already in, managed to catch her words.

'What?' he asked though we all knew it was rhetorical. Katniss flushed red. 'Did it hit the apple?'

She nodded.

There was a very pregnant pause.

'Nice job sweetheart.' He smiled and also let out a laugh, the first I'd ever heard from him.

I let out a sigh of relief and I see Katniss do the same.

'So what did they do after you shot the apple?' Haymitch inquired with an amused smile.

'They looked kind of surprised.' Katniss whispered.

Haymitch laughed again. 'What happened next?'

I hadn't asked her this and started to panic again when I saw the worried expression now etched on her face.

'I said 'thanks for your consideration' and then left without being dismissed.'

I thought Effie was going to spontaneously combust, Haymitch just laughed harder and Katniss and I just looked at each other, feeling somewhere between the two emotions. I was worried for the both of us and by the look she was giving me she was worried that it would affect the both of us.

* * *

Having suffered through an hour lecture from Effie, who was frequently interrupted by a progressively drunker Haymitch, we managed to escape with the excuse of being very tired after the day's event. It was true for Katniss I could tell by her eyes. I was also seemingly quite tired, though even when my head hits the pillow I will have much trouble escaping into the land of dreams.

I walked Katniss to her room like the gentleman that I am.

'I hope you don't have any nightmares tonight. I'd like to get some sleep.' I said to her as we reached her door.

She playfully shoved my shoulder as I moved around to face her. 'Peeta!'

'I know I won't sleep anyway.' I say giving her a quick wink.

She sighs. 'Neither will I, I feel that this nightmare about my dad will be a reoccurring one for the next few days.'

'Scream loud enough and I'll come running.' I said whilst tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and leaving my hand to linger on her cheek.

She closed her eyes and smiled into my palm. 'You always know what to say Peeta.'

'What can I say?' I say with a slight laugh, trailing my hand down her neck and across her shoulder eventually running it down her arm and finishing at her hand. I enclosed it in my palm, taking in ever callous she had acquired from her many years of hunting, tracing every line that had formed.

She sighs again this time with a hint of sadness, knowing that this cannot last forever no matter how this turns out but if I have anything to do with it I will have no heartache from losing her; she will not be lost, not ever.

'Goodnight Peeta. I'll see you soon no doubt.' She says.

I kiss her hand, something I've seen a few people around the District do. 'Yes, no doubt. Goodnight Katniss.'

And with that I retire to my room for the next few hours until I hear her begin to scream and I join her again; soundless sleep comes quickly for the both of us.

* * *

The next morning we have no reason to be woken early by Effie so it is Katniss that gently shakes the sleep from me.

I grunt and roll away from her.

'Peetaaaaaa.' She whispers dragging out my name.

'Idkaonrfhdojt.' I mumble something that is incoherent.

'Wakeeee upppp.' She whispers again.

I stretch out my limbs riding them of stiffness that comes from sleeping so deeply that I don't move. I roll back over and find myself face to face with her. Even now she looks beautiful, with hints of the haze of sleep still on her face and in her eyes.

'How did you sleep?' she asks.

'Badly.' I lie.

'Really, how so?' she asks with a worried look on her face.

'You snore.' I lie again, this time not as straight faced.

'No I do not snore!' she whisper shouts, her voice climbing in pitch.

'You wouldn't know would you, you're asleep at the time.' I wink.

'Prim would've told me.' She simply states.

'Are you sure?' I tease.

'Shut it Mellark.' She says but with that she crawls over to the side of the bed which I have now claimed as mine and lays her head on my chest absentmindedly tracing circles on my chest that happens to be bare, a small detail which I forgot when I rushed into her room last night.

'If only it was that easy,' I say. 'Everdeen.' I add on the end because I know it will annoy her slightly.

She simply slaps my chest, leaving a tingling sensation. I dramatically rub it, making out that it hurt like crazy.

'Wimp.' She states.

I just laugh at her, simply because I cannot think of anything clever or witty to reply with. There is no need for words though. There are no awkward silences that need filling. I am content with the simple silence that says so much between us. I am satisfied with her playing with my chest. I content playing with her hair and watching the rise and fall of her chest in time with my own.

I am happy.

I am happy for now.

* * *

**A/N Flufffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

**I love the fluff!**

**It had to be done.**

**Eugh this took me so long to write like I'm not even kidding! I'm sorry it's been DAYSSSSS but i had a really busy weekend and I haven't felt too great the past two days.. (that may or may not be the effects of alcohol) WORDS OF ADVICE: DO NOT DRINK. EVER.**

**Lesson finished.**

**I didn't want to put fluff into this chapter, but it did kind of fit in my mind and it sounded sooooo cute :D**

**It says I've spelt combust wrong, have I? I'm sure it's right? Confused much?!**

**I promise to update in the next two days, I will do that. I will. Promise.**

**Enjoy :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Training Scores

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them, I really don't think I ever will unless God loves me a hell of a lot. But seriously, they aren't mine :)**

* * *

That day we did nothing.

Unlike most years, when they announce the scores that same evening, they rescheduled it for tonight. I think it may have something to do with the indecisive Gamemakers who can't make up their minds about what to do with Katniss.

We spent the day in bed just talking, ordering food when we were hungry and at around two we fell asleep again in the safety of our arms.

We woke at around four and decided that it was time to get up and dressed. I gave Katniss a quick kiss in her hair, walked to her door and pressed my ear to it. I listened for twenty seconds, decided the coast was clear and did a quick but quiet sprint to the room. I made it quick because I knew everyone was around, they had nothing to do either really. Effie must be in a blind panic because her schedule would've been messed up. I'm glad we haven't had to deal with her yet; I imagine her to be unbearable right now.

I quickly dressed and was in time to meet Katniss exiting her room, fresh faced, newly clothed and smooth haired. I left her with something closely representing a bird's nest on the top of her head after having caressed it for some of the night and most of today.

'Good morning Everdeen.' I whispered in her ear.

'Mellark.' She said with a nod of her head. She was practically ignoring me. I think, silently, we've begun this game where we do every possible thing we can think of to annoy each other and right now she was one up on me.

'Oh Ms Everdeen, you are one for playing games with me, are you not?' I ask with a smile.

We have not moved since we met outside her down and we stand only inches apart. She is staring up at me through her eyelashes, studying me and I am doing the same to her.

'Oh Mellark, surely you know that there are worse games to play.' She whispered.

'Everdeen,' I say pausing and taking a deep breath. 'You sure know how to darken the mood.'

I try to laugh, but it comes out rather half-heartedly and I'm not sure whether I myself find it as funny as I meant it to be.

She touches my arm. 'I know.' the touch sends tingles down my spine and all I want to do is close the distance between us; the reminder of the games has pulled me away from the past twenty four hours with Katniss. I've never felt closer to her at a time when we are inevitably going to be torn apart.

The arm that she has her hand on I move, placing it on her waist simply so I can have more contact with her body. She doesn't seem faze by it so I close the distance and pull her into an embrace, burying my face in her hair. I breathe in deeply, smelling the product that she has been using here in the Capitol; something this fragranced has never been seen in District Twelve ever. Despite the fact that it is all the Capitol's, it is her too. It is what I imagine her to wear, perfume-wise, if we had anything so luxurious available and could afford it.

I allow my hands to roam her back, caressing and stroking every inch I could, trying to absorb as much of her warmth as I could before I had to let go for longer than I wished to.

She was the first to pull away, as always, and we headed to the main room of the apartment and to both of our surprise, we were alone.

Effie was probably rushing around like crazy trying to fix her schedule, Haymitch was probably drinking and our stylists were rarely around this early before dinner. I guess it wasn't that much of a surprise then.

Realizing this, we sat together on the plush sofa and carried on as we were; sparking up conversations and sometimes even just happily sitting in silence together.

About an hour and a half later Effie rushed in, her hair slightly askew as if she was wearing a wig, though it wasn't hard to imagine with the amount of hair on the top of her head.

'They are releasing the scores at six o'clock sharp!' she exclaims at Katniss and I with much more zeal than was really needed but if I'm honest that is the best description of Effie in one sentence so again, no surprise there.

I looked at the digital clock on the table. It read 17:48. Not long to wait at least. I look at Katniss and see that she too has seen the time but her reaction was not as calm as mine to put it lightly.

I think she's beginning to hyperventilate.

Her chest is moving really fast and a hell of a lot.

I don't know what to do to help her so I just put my arm around her and hope for the best.

Effie hurries around for the next ten minutes trying to organize anything and everything. She somehow in that time finds Haymitch and our stylists and ushers us all on the sofas and 17:57.

It seems like forever until the Career from One's face pops up onto the screen and the number nine flashes over his face.

And so it begins.

Nine.

Ten.

Ten.

Eight.

Seven.

Eight.

Six.

Six.

Five.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Eight.

Nine.

Six.

Five.

Seven.

Six.

Four.

Ten.

Seven.

I'm surprised at Rue, she seems like a very bright little girl, agile too and she only got a seven. Now I might be beginning to worry as my face comes up on the screen.

Eight.

Phew. It's not so bad and everyone reassures me that it's a good score. Even Katniss manages a smile.

Then her face comes up and all the colour drains from her.

Eleven.

No one can believe it. Eleven?! She must have really impressed the Gamemakers. That is one of the highest scores I've ever seen and from District Twelve? Very impressive.

'Congratulations.' I say in a whisper as I lean over to her ear.

'Thank you.' She says, looking into my eyes, and for the first time in a long time she truly smiles at me.

It broke my heart.

* * *

**A/N I promised you this chapter and her it is :) Two days since the last one like I said YAY! :D**

**Surprisingly enough I don't really have much to say haha, just that I once again thank each and every one of you who has taken the time to favourite, follow, review and even just read my fanfiction. The amount of views is amazing, I never thought people would ever read my writing and actually like it. Thank You.**

**Enjoy :)**

**P.S The extra line below is annoying, it won't leave.**


End file.
